As regards these car seats, one of the difficulties is accessibility, notably due to the limited space left by the door and the seat of the vehicle. It is generally rather difficult to install a child into the seat or to lift him out of it.
So as to facilitate installing the child, it was thus proposed to make the seat swivel in relation to a base or a fixed structure, the seat being likely to be moved between two positions:
a position for installing the child, facing the side door (there are generally two installing positions, the seat being able to turn either right or left); and
a forward facing travelling position.
The invention particularly relates to this type of child seat.
The installing position is of course only a temporary position. When the car is being driven, the seat must imperatively be in the travelling position, perfectly forward facing, for evident safety reasons.
However, it can happen that, after having installed and attached the child in the seat, the latter is insufficiently brought into a forward facing position, without the seat truly reaching this position. The seat is thus in an intermediary position, relatively close to the travelling position.
Indeed, it is not always easy to verify that the seat is properly in the travelling position, and not in a position close to it, but not acceptable.
Indeed, such a situation is not without risk. Indeed, all the safety measures fitted to child car seats are designed and optimised to ensure the retention of the child in the event of an impact as long as the seat is in a perfect forward facing position.
In addition, the seat risks rotating, for example in the event of bends in the road.
Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.